


SAKURAIBA MANABU LAND

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: It's just a short tale inspired by the Sho and Aiba special on Aiba Manabu.





	SAKURAIBA MANABU LAND

It had been a nice Sunday out in the woods. A sunny day spent with his friends exploring one of the nearest forests, breathing in the pure air of the country and smiling at all the living things getting fired up with Spring.

Sho was hungry. His friends had left him and had returned to the city, but he had Monday off so he had decided to stay longer, find a traditional farm and perhaps spent the night there. But now he really needed something to eat. They had had a copious and delicious breakfast and he was carrying some food in his backpack, but he felt like eating something consistent. Like soba or well-prepared gohan with plenty of vegetables, maybe fish broth. So he kept walking towards the bamboo trees and the fields covered in thick vegetation.

The sun was still up in the sky, its warmness caressing Sho’s cheeks. The blueness and greeness in front of him making him wish he could stay in that place forever. He found a path carved by human hands and decided to walk on it to see where it would take him. The vegetation and trees gave way to emerald grass, flowers and open space. As he had guessed, that path led to a farm. A couple of men were harvesting and planting, an elder woman approached him. She was small and giggly. Sho asked her if he could have some food and if she knew where to go to rest for the night. She took him by the hand and guided him to a place behind the house where the wind blew softly. There was a wooden table and chairs. He sat and got breathless when he saw the view. That place overlooked over a vast valley and was located just in front of the horizon, at the exact point where the sun was going to set.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man more o less his age, appeared. He was dressed in dark traditional attire, he came very close to his face as if he was inspecting him and, then, smiled. It was the most gorgeous smile Sho had ever seen. He wasn’t a poet but that smile reminded him of the birds chirping and the bees buzzing and the flowers blooming and sweets and candy and all the good things in the world.  
\- May I help you? – Said the man.  
Sho frowned in confusion.  
\- Is it you the one I’m waiting for? – He pointed at the house – She told me he’d come and bring me soba.  
\- So soba it is. 

 

He disappeared the same way he had appeared.  
\- Wait! – Sho looked around him but saw no one. In a couple of minutes, the man was back holding a steaming plate of soba, mushrooms and vegetables.  
\- I prepared it myself. Enjoy it.  
Sho looked up at him. His eyes were bright and full of joy.  
\- Itadakimasu! – He said and proceeded to eat.  
As the elder woman had said, it was the most delicous soba Sho had ever tasted. He felt full, satisfied, not hungry anymore. The cook had sat at the other side of the table and kept observing him.  
\- I could eat this every day. – Sho said while feeling really content.  
\- Stay here with me and I’ll show you how to make it.  
The sun rays fading were painting him in metallic colours which made him resemble a magical creature.  
\- I don’t even know your name. – Replied Sho. – And you don’t know mine.  
The man took off his cap and a mane of brown hair fell over his forehead. He was as beautiful as the night.  
\- I’m Aiba Masaki and this is my land, the Aiba Manabu land.  
Sho shook his hand.  
\- I’m Sakurai Sho and my land is in the city.  
Masaki didn’t let go of Sho’s hand and giggled.  
\- How boring!  
\- You’re right. So I’m calling my friends, making some arrangements and I’m staying here with you.

 

And so Sho stayed that night and the next day and the next week and the next month and the next year. As those in the farm said: love works in mysterious ways.

 

Aiba Manabu land became Sakuraiba Manabu land. The place where travellers, hikers and tourists came to eat the most delicious soba they had ever eaten. The place were the sunsets produced a type of magic that was only visible in the eyes of Aiba Masaki and Sakurai Sho.

 

FIN.


End file.
